Warrior Cats : Truth or Dare! ( and some revenge)
by Firesong The Fluffy
Summary: I think you can tell by the title.
1. Chapter 1

**This was made in collaboration with FrostshineOfIceClan, so plz follow us! Contains spoilers from _The Fourth Apprentice_ and any book before that. Remember, no bad language or spamming!**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, OREOS, CPHONES, OR OXI CLEAN.**

 **P.S. Remember to check out Warrior Cats : The Real Reason!**

The ginger she-cat stepped out of the medicine den. A few seconds later, a white she cat with blue eyes and a silver tail stormed out or the den. " FIRESONG! Why does Frostshine have a neon pink graffiti mustache?" And why do I have a purple goatee?"

Frostshine, a pure white she cat with green eyes ( Half Moon's reincarnation) stepped out of the medicine den. " Firesong? Do you have something to say?" Firesong nodded. " You look hilarious!" She took out her cPhone and snapped a picture.

" Now, wipe off your facial hair, and let's get to the studio." Firesong took out her Oreo pencil of pure awesomeness ( OPPA), and they zapped to the studio, all neat and tidy. " Going live in five, four, three, two, one!" Their cameracat, Snowfreeze, turned on the camera.

" Hi! Welcome to the first episode of Warriors : Truth or Dare!" Firesong smiled. " And little revenge..." Moonsong cleared her throat. " Anyways, I'm Moonsong, and here are Frostshine and Firesong. We'll be your hostesses. Now, to the Gathering Island!" Moonsong, Frostshine, and Firesong took out their OPPAs and poofed everyone to the island.

Blackstar was in the middle of describing how big and strong his muscles were to Leopardstar when they poofed in. " And see these biceps? Yeah, they're so- " He stopped, realizing that there were strange cats behind him. " What..." Blackstar trailed off.

Firesong smiled. " You're on Warriors : Truth or Dare!" She paused, then went on. " Now, first dare. Jayfeather, please come forth. Breezepelt, you too. The two cats stepped forward, and Frostshine handed them two lightsabers. One red, one blue. " Fight!"Firesong commanded. Jayfeather immediately dropped his saber and called out. " Sticky!"

Suddenly, his stick came flying out of nowhere. As it touched hid paws, it morphed into a lightsaber. " Hiiiiiiii-yaaaaaaa!" Firesong cheered. " Go, go, Gryfindor!" Frostshine elbowed her. " This isn't Harry Potter!" Breezepelt froze, then "Sticky" aimed a blow at his neck, and Breezepelt disappeared.

The blind cat immediately rushed to Frostshine's side. " Did you see me, babe? Did you see me fight that guy? He made heart eyes at her. (Since Frostshine is Half Moon's reincarnation, Jayfeather is also in love with her.)

Firesong rolled her eyes. " Off with him!" she yowled. The ginger she cat took out her OPPA and zapped him, sending him somewhere in this universe.

Moonsong coughed. " Well, that's all we have time for today, but if we can get at least five dares and truths, we can start the next episode!" Frostshine smiled. " See you next time on Warriors : Truth or Dare!" The three she cats zapped back to the studio.

Firesong and Frostshine took out some Oreos. " Hey, Moonsong? You might not want to stand there." Moonsong looked up, but a net fell on top of her. Along with some oxi clean. " You did want that goatee cleared off, didn't you?" Moonsong growled. " FIRESONG!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sending in dares! Please read more of my fanfics, or FrostshineOfIceClans' !**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, OREOS, OR SPONGEBOB.**

Firesong groaned. " When is Moonfur supposed to get here? I'm tired of waiting this long!" She had invited her friend, Moonfur, to be on the show, and she was going to give her a very special welcome. Frostshine bolted into the room. " She's here!" Just as she spoke, a knocking came at the door.

" Hello? Is this Warriors : Truth or Dare?" Another knock. " OPEN THE DOOR!" Loud banging. " YAAAAA!" Suddenly, the door broke down. Just when Moonfur stepped inside, a bucket of green goop spilled on top of her.

" Ha!" Firesong exclaimed. " I told you that you'd get a special welcome." Moonsong stepped forward. " We also have your Oreo pencil ready. It matches with your goop." Moonfur growled. " I wasn't expecting this!"

Frostshine coughed. " Um, let's all get cleaned up in the makeup room. Moonfur, your pencil is waiting for you in your table. Firesong, you get Snowfreeze to help you clean up. Let's go!"

" Going live in five, four, three, two, one!" Snowfreeze turned on the camera.

" Hi, and welcome back to Warriors : Truth or Dare! This is our guest host, Moonfur." Firesong smiled. " Remember to send in some dares!" Moonsong cleared her throat.

" Um, let's get to the Gathering now." Frostshine, Moonsong, and Firesong took out their OPPAs, and teleported everyone to the Gathering.

Firestar was explaining the alphabet to Onestar. " W, X, Y and Z! Now you know your ABCs, next time please don't pester me!" He stopped, realizing that the game show cats were here.

" What are you doing here again? Aren't you done torturing us?" Firestar asked. Firesong laughed. " We haven't even started the torture yet! We were just warming up!"

Moonfur smiled. " First dare, from me!" She paused. " Mwahaha!"

Firesong continued. " Firestar, you have to watch SpongeBob SquarePants for 24 hours straight, then sing the theme song to every cat in the clans, including SkyClan and StarClan!" She pointed her goop-green OPPA and transported Firestar to the tv.

Moonsong giggled. " Next -giggle- dare -giggle- is from -giggle- Frostshine!" She burst out laughing.

Frostshine smiled. " Jayfeather!"

" You must tell everyone in all of the clans, including SkyClan and StarClan... That you like me!"

Jayfeather tried to run away, but Frostshine pointed her frosting gun at him, and he jumped next to the leaders.

StarClan came down from the sky, and Firesong summoned all of SkyClan.

" I- I like - IlikeFrostshine!" Firesong zapped him with an Oreo gun.

" Fine! I love Frostshine!" he snapped.

Firesong laughed. "Ok, next four dares are from, uh, well, I didn't find the name so please, when you write reviews, please put your fan fiction name on the bottom. Example :

Bla bla bla

bla bla bla bla

\- example"

Firesong continued. " Anyways, our first dare is to Firestar! Also, I found out that it was a guest review for the next four dares, so that's an exception to the new rule."

Moonfur smiled. " Firestar, you must go and tell everyone that you are a loser. " Firestar, who had been transported to the stage, wailed. " But I'm not a loser!"

Firesong shrugged, and pointed her Oreo gun threateningly, so Firestar kept quiet.

" I AM A LOSER!" he hollered.

Moonsong, seeming to have recovered from her fit of giggles, stood up. " Now a truth! Leafpool, you have to tell Crowfeather if you love him or not."

Crowfeather stiffened. Firesong giggled. Oh, how she loved to torture the cats!

Leafpool cleared her throat. " Crowfeather, I used to love you, but ever since you mated with Nightcloud, I now despise you!"

" Hee Hee!" Moonfur giggled.

Moonsong started stating the next dare. " Breezepelt! You must go to a Twoleg house and beg for kittypet food!" She zapped him with her OPPA, then he disappeared.

Firesong cleared her throat. " Ok, we are running out of time, so only one more truth or dare! Firestar, do you like Sandstorm or Spottedleaf better?"

The fiery ginger cat chuckled. " I never loved Sandstorm! Look at all that flab she's got!"

Sandstorm growled. " I'LL GET YOU, FIRESTAR!"

Firesong looked nervously at the battling couple. " Well, that's all we have time for. Sorry, 'Shatterstorm - A Thunder Warrior', but we'll do yours next time. That's all for Warrior Cats : Truth or Dare!"

The she cats zapped back to the studio. Moonfur headed for the Oreo cabinet ( 10' x 10' Oreo stash") and grabbed the nearest box. It exploded more green goop. The three hostesses were laughing like crazy.

" I'LL GET YOU!" She screeched.

 **Thanks for reading! Remember, this was made in collaboration with FrostshineOfIceClan, so please read her story, Warrior Cats : The Real Reason! Please send in more reviews and dares! Also, if you post #firesongforever in your review, you can be in an episode! If I pm you saying that you have been chosen, please send me a description of your cat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I saw a review from catspats31, so please pm the dares! Thank you catspats31!**

 **Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, OREOS, OR MY LITTLE PONY.**

 _Why am I getting so many dares?_ Firesong thought. The episodes had just started, and she was already getting so many dares! Moonsong padded into the studio. " Firesong? We're going lives in two minutes."

Firesong heaved herself to her paws, then left the room filled with fan mail. Frostshine was waiting for them.

" Where have you guys been? We're -" She got cut off.

" Going live in five, four, three, two, one!" Snowfreeze turned on the camera.

" Hi, and welcome back to Warrior Cats : Truth or Dare!" Moonsong exclaimed cheerfully.

Firesong smiled. " Now, to the Gathering." The hostesses took out their OPPAs and zapped themselves to the Gathering.

" Not again!" Firestar wailed. A few cats in the crowd started crying, and some others were bawling.

Moonsong cleared her throat. " Um, excuse me? I would like to say something." The cats in the clearing managed to keep their mouths shut.

" Well, um, you see..." Moonsong stuttered nervously. Suddenly, Half Moon appeared in the crowd. " What? I wanted to see what was happening. Also, JAYS WING! COME HERE-"

Suddenly, our good friend ( see a Warrior Cats : The Real Reason) Punctuationkit appeared. " PUNTUATION!" he yowled. Then he disappeared.

" Fine, JAY'S WING! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR JUSTIN BIEBER ISSUES!" ( See Warrior Cats : The Real Reason) Jayfeather ( or was it Jay's Wing?) poofed away with Half Moon.

" Well, I have decided to leave the Truth or Dare Show, and The Real Reason, because I am a **medicine** cat, so we need at least one back in IceClan. Also, I don't want to be humiliated in public. But I'll stick around for the rest of the episode." Moonsong sat back down.

Firesong nodded. " I respect your decision, Frostshine. I'm sorry ,Shatterstorm, but we cannot do your dare." She started licking her paws.

It was Frostshine's turn to break the silence. " Also, I am not open for dares, but I will still be on the show." A murmur rippled through the crowd. " Will Firesong be available for dares?" someone asked.

Firesong nodded again, but her face had more color this time, and she was managing a smile. " I am always open for dares, but not too many. Anyways, let's get to the dares!"

" First dares, from Pineflower! Brambleclaw, you must box with Hawkfrost for, um, 1,000,000 rounds." Brambleclaw stepped sheepishly onto the stage. Hawkfrost appeared, appearing to have been taking a shower.

" _Singing in the shower! Ooh, yeah bab-_ " he stopped, realizing what was happening. " Eek! Can't a cat shower in peace?" he grumbled.

Firesong made a boxing ring appear, and the half brothers appeared on the stage, dressed for battle. " Fight!" the ginger she cat commanded.

They tumbled around, grunting. " Well, we'll leave them to that," Frostshine said. " Next dare! Firesong, you have to yell to everyone who you like."

Firesong slowly inched away, but Moonsong blocked her. " Oh, no you don't." the white she cat warned. Firesong padded to the center of the stage. " I... Like... "

She paused. " NOBODY!" She laughed. " Lolololololololol!" Frostshine rolled her eyes. " What have we told you about spamming the the story?"

Firesong giggled. " What? Anyways, next dares from Mintferninheaven. Blackstar!" The white cat backed away, but Moonsong took out her OPPA and trapped him in a cage, right in front so everyone could see.

" You need to yell to everyone, including SkyClan, StarClan, and the Dark Forest." Firesong zapped the three other groups of cats to the clearing. " I, um, well, I like... um, I like... Tawnypelt!"

Every cat in the clearing gasped. " I know that she already has a mate and three kits, but I love her! Those eyes, those ears, that posture, ahhhh! Especially her fish breath! So smelly..." Blackstar trailed off.

Tawnypelt marched over and slapped him. " WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY I HAD FISH BREATH! I'll get you, Blackstar!" The two a cats ran away, Tawnypelt steaming.

" Umm... that was weird," Moonsong commented. " Anyways, next dare. Brambleclaw, you have to tell Squirrelflight how you really feel about her."

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked nervous. Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight, his eyes locked on hers, and said, " I haven't hated anyone more than I hate you, my love."

Squirrelflight looked as if she would explode. " WHAT?!" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HATE ME? YAAAAAA!" The ginger she cat lunged for the ThunderClan deputy, and they tumbled off into the distance.

" Ok, next dare," Frostshine said, shooting a nervous glance at the battling couples. " Onestar, you must act like a newborn kit." She zapped him with her OPPA, and he shrunk to kit size and was sucking on a pacifier. " Goo goo ga ga!" he shrieked.

" Lol!" Firesong laughed.

" Ok, Leafpool, you must watch My Little Pony for 24 hours, then sing the theme song to everyone." Moonsong zapped her to the TV room.

Frostshine continued. " Crowfeather, you must become a kittypet for 24 hours, then tell us how much you love it!" Firesong zapped him to a random Twoleg house, somewhere in this universe. " Remember to purr!" the ginger IceClan warrior yowled.

Moonsong coughed. " Ok, before I leave, we will do two special dares. Firestar!" The ThunderClan leader padded onto the stage, and Frostshine whispered the dare into his ear.

He winced, but carried on the deed. He approached his mate, his eyes full of love. "Sandstorm, I actually love Spottedleaf way more than I love you. Like Brambleclaw said, I have never hated anyone more than I hate you."

With that, he ran away, with Sandstorm screaming behind him. " I'll get you!" she yowled.

" Jayfeather!" The blind cat stumbled onto the stage. " Y-yes?" he stuttered. " You must say how you feel about Frostshine." He faced the IceClan medicine cat with his eyes large.

" Well, you see, Frostshine and I, we're both reincarnations of Jay's Wing and Half Moon. You'd think we'd almost become mates, like they did. Only problem is, Frostshine HATES me. ABSOLUTELY HATES ME. I have to say, when I first met her, I felt all weird. I dunno, I felt light and floaty. So, when I came back from my visit to StarClan, I told Lionblaze about it. He said it was the same with him and Cinderheart. I knew this was love at first sight."

Lionblaze looked up from his phone ( he was texting random cats) and gave him a thumbs up. Jayfeather went on.

" But of course, Frostshine hated the way I treated other cats, so she ended up hating me. The rest, I don't want to talk about it... it all went downhill..." He trailed off, and ran down the stage.

" Well, that's it for today on Warrior Cats : Truth or Dare! Remember, it's Moonsong's last day! So say goodbye, peeps!" All of a sudden, our friend Grammarkit poofed into the commotion. " GRAMMAR!" she yelled, and poofed away.

" Fine, say goodbye, guys." The cats in the crowd actually listened to Firesong and started yelling goodbye. Moonsong, Frostshine, and Firesong poofed themselves and the crew back to the studio.

Moonsong's bags were all ready to go. " Goodbye, Moonsong. We'll be back in IceClan after this season's over. But then we have to do another season..." She gave the IceClan medicine cat a quick lick on the ear, then poofed away.

Frostshine was sad to see her mentor go. " Hey, don't be sad," Firesong said. " At least we have more Oreos to ourselves."

 **Thanks for reading this! I will be writing a new story called Everything Wrong With Warriors, so check that out when it comes out! XD. Also, if you want to try out for a host, please pm me saying that you would like to be in the show. If you get a message saying you won, please give a description of your cat. If you are a guest, write a review with the details. Thx!**


	4. Applications

**I only have one request to be on the show, from Solorit, so thank you! I need more people to sign up, otherwise I won't be able to do any shows. Thx!**

 **Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN OREOS.**

" I'm _tired,_ " Firesong whines. " Me too," Frostshine complains. IceClan's leader, Icystar, looks through their fan mail. " Why did you let her in?" Frostshine asks. Icystar shrugs. " Seems like Firesong will let anyone on the show. Anyways, I wanna try out to be a host!" Firesong's mouth drops. " Say what now?"

Frostshine gapes at the IceClan leader. " How do you know about the host tryouts?" Icystar stares at them. " I'm like, your BIGGEST FAN EVER!" Firesong takes out her OPPA. " I'm assuming you want an autograph?"

Icystar hands her a picture and Firesong signs. " Good photography, but the photographer should have gotten a better view of my right. Oh, well, at least it's a good picture!"

Firesong claps her paw over her mouth. " OMIGOD I TOTALLY FORGOT! I forgot to offer you a selfie!"

Suddenly, Bluestar pops into the studio. " Selfie tiiiiiimmmmmeeee!" Firesong takes her phone out. " Double selfie!" Then Icystar gets her phone out. " Triple selfie!" she yowls. They all start posing and taking awesome selfies.

Frostshine facepaws. " Stop getting off track!" she screeches and zaps Bluestar away. " We need to deliver an important message to our fans. Icystar, you can go check out the Oreo cabinet of awesomeness." Icystar giggles and runs to the Oreo cabinet.

Firesong sulks. " We were about to take a fancy selfie!" Frostshine shrugs. She walks over to Firesong. " You. Need. To. FOCUS!" she yowls. " Fine, fine." Firesong sighs. " To all our adoring fans : We need more applications for being a host! Because we need at least ten candidates."

" As you know, we have been waiting for a few weeks. So please send in new applications!" Frostshine looks at Firesong. " Can you check on Icystar to make sure she isn't hogging the Oreos?" Just then, Icystar bursts into the room. " OREOS!" she screeches.

Frostshine facepaws. " Please don't tell me your on a sugar hype." she groans. Suddenly, Punctuationkit and Grammarkit appear out of nowhere. " PUNCTUATION!" Grammarkit yowls. " Well done, my complex sentence." Punctuationkit praises. Grammarkit giggles.

" Also, GRAMMAR!" Punctuationkit screeches. Grammarkit purrs. " Well done, my well placed comma." Punctuationkit licks his paws, then offers Grammarkit flowers. " Aww," Firesong coos. Then, the couple dissapears. Frostshine looks puzzled. " But my grammar was correct."

All of a sudden, Snowfreeze bursts into the room. " We have another request to be on the show!" Firesong looks up. " From who?" She looks at the card. " From Moonfur." Frostshine is already getting buckets of green goop ready. Snowfreeze looks confused. " It's our little thing to douse her in green goop," Firesong explains.

She then rushes to help the IceClan medicine cat prepare the buckets. " Whatever," Snowfreeze sighs and walks away.

 **Thanks for reading this! I need at least seven more applications, so please send in some. Remember to check out FrostshineOfIceClan's stories!**

 **Firesong out!**


	5. The Host Battle!

**Hello people! I am so, so sorry for not updating... I was basically on writing hiatus for a long time.** **Since I need to keep on writing these truth or dare stories, all of you people who did not apply will never be on the show** **UNLESS** **you can complete the challenges I will put at the end of each chapter! So thank you very much to those of you who applied, and to those who didn't, DX. Now, on with the story!**

 **"Wait!" Firesong exclaims. "We forgot the disclaimer!"**

 **Ok, fine.**

 **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, HAPPY, OR ANY OTHER THING THAT IM MISSING.**

Firesong sat in a game show set , along with her best friend Frostshine. The IceClan medicine cat raised her OPPA and transported all the Clan cats to the seats.

"Wait, why are we here again?" Firestar asked. Frostshine smiled. "Because, me and Firesong would like you to see..."

"The Host Battle!"

Firesong made a large Jumbotron appear, and the words "The Host Battle!" danced across the screen.

The two hostesses leapt into their chairs. "Now," Firesong said. "time to meet our contestants!" A cat walked onto the stage. "Give it up for Moonfur!" The crowd went wild. "Moonfur! Moonfur!" (If you've read the other chapters, you'd know who Moonfur is).

"Next," Frostshine continued. "Let's hear it for ... Darkstream!" A black she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes stepped onto the stage, and the crowd cheered like crazy. "Go Darkstream! Whoooo!"

Firesong clapped her paws. "Now, show some spirit for... Gardenovergrow!" A white tom with green-tipped ears and blue eyes strolled casually onto the stage. The crowd screamed. "Go Gardenovergrow! Yay!"

Suddenly, a black she-cat with amber eyes and a crescent moon marking her forehead burst onto the stage. "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?"

Firesong waved her tail. "Don't worry, you're fine. We were just introducing our contestants." The she-cat sat down beside the hostesses and started licking her paws. "Why is she here?" a confused Onestar asked.

The black she-cat looked up. "Because me (Night Feather Falling), and my friend, Moonlight Shining On Ice, are joining! Well, only for today," she added.

Frostshine smiled, then poofed another cat next to Night Feather Falling. She was a silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. "Hi!" she mewed.

Suddenly, a white head popped out from under a curtain. "Who's gonna announce me?" she whispered. Firesong smacked the side of her head. "Of course! I knew we were forgetting something!"

Frostshine rolled her eyes. "And this is Icystar," she said dryly. Icystar frowned. "Hey, what's wrong with me?" Firesong blinked. "Oh, only the fact that you raided our Oreo cabinet and that you're wearing, uh, whatever that is." The IceClan leader was wearing a sparkly blue tuxedo and a matching bow in her hair.

Firesong facepawed. "Why did you have to wear that, mom?" Icystar rolled her eyes. "Blame Bluestar! She said I could wear it!" Frostshine poofed Bluestar to the stage. "Really?" she asked. She slapped Bluestar with a fish, then teleported her to the audience.

Firesong cleared her throat. "So, this is going to be like a talent show, except that the people in FanFiction are going to decide who wins." Moonfur was poofed onto a stage. "So, Moonfur." Frostshine said. "Show us what you've got!"

Moonfur smiled. "Today, I will perform _Happy,_ by Pharrel Williams. She cleared her throat, then grabbed the mic.

" _It might seem crazy, what I'm 'bout to say,_

 _Sunshine, she's here, you can take away,_

 _Imma, hot air ballon that could go to space,_

 _With the air, like I don't care, baby by the way..._

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness means to you,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do!"_

The crowd cheered as Moonfur sang, and Firesong hit her like button. All of a sudden, two backup singers came onstage.

"Happy," they sang.

" _Bring_ _me_ _shame_ , _can't_ _nothing_ -"

" _Happy,"_

 _"Bring me shame, love is too high, bring me shame, can't nothing-"_

 _"Happy,"_

 _"Being me shame,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you're gonna do!"_

Moonfur ended the song with a little bow and left the stage, not caring that buckets of green goop were spilling on top of her.

Firesong giggled. "Ok, now time for Gardenovergrow's act! What do you have for us today?" The white cat sat down and gave his paws a quick lick. "It's a surprise," he whispered.

As he leapt onto the stage, Sandstorm burst onto the stage. "WATERMELOOOOOOOOOON!" she screeched loudly. Firesong facepawed, then zapped the hyper she-cat into space. "Avada Kedabra!" Firesong screamed, then then sat back down.

"Sorry, Sandstorm," she said. "I can't have you ruining the show with watermelon vines. Also, don't watch it, they're horrible."

Gardenovergrow glared at Sandstorm (idc if you can glare at people when they're in space) and proceeded to walk onstage. A black she-cat padded onstage and dropped a few plants down.

Gardenovergrow closed his eyes and suddenly, the plants lifted up. They did a graceful dance in the air and twirled until the leaves almost flew off.

Finally, after the crowd almost forgot all words except wow, the plants stopped moving and Gardenovergrow took a bow.

"Good job!" Frostshine exclaimed. The audience clapped as the white tom left the stage.

Moonlight Shining On Ice and Night Feather Falling exchanged glances. "Um," they said. "We have to go. Our mom just sent us _extremely_ angry texts..." With that, they disappeared with a _CRACK!_ (Apparating mwahaha) and left the judge table.

Firesong cleared her throat. "Now time for Darkstream! What do you have for us today?" she asked, ignoring an angry Frostshine trying to strangle a crazy, selfie taking Bluestar. "Get -*pant*- out -*pant*- now!" she screeched, almost getting crushed by the heavy leader.

"I'm going to tap dance!" Darkstream exclaimed, coming out in a fashionable tap outfit. She pressed a button on a random stereo that appeared out of nowhere, and the stage lights went dark as the music went on.

A spotlight appeared on the dark she-cat as she tapped her feet to the music. It was a bit simple, and Firesong yawned. But all of a sudden, some funky whatever-it-is-you-call-it music came on, jolting Firesong up.

The audience screamed like crazy as Darkstream did some amazing moves with her hind paws, it was like magic... (Harry Potter! Yes, I am a Harry Potter fanatic XD)

The song became even more upbeat and Firesong was bouncing in her seat like an overexcited three year old (no offense to three year olds).

All of a sudden, the stage went black, and Darkstream took a bow as the lights turned back on. "Thank you!" she yelled, then left the stage.

Frostshine frowned. "Aaaaaand now it's Icystar's act." Icystar leapt onstage with a new, icy blue dress with matching earrings. "Finally, Mom." said Firesong, rolling her eyes playfully.

Icystar smiled. "I'm going to spam!" she yowled, and the hostesses started wildly clapping. "Wooo!" Firesong yelled. "SDHGH UFAKHiuH UIH .jkhn zalu rfhKJhliuj hrt8ui 3 5OUYJHAQOIY;UH;9EAOIYUJA;O5YJHUAZ" Frostshine nudged Firesong, and the ginger hostess shut up.

The white leader cleared her throat. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMONPQRSTUVWXYZQWERTYUIOP[]\asdfghfjkl;'zxcvbnm,./iur thyLAROFI Y AQ;EORIU UHGSWLARHTUEIQUJGTRJGTREHYQARUJHYTAILKQQQQQQQQETHYARIKYTuirhgtsrh rhhak"

"WATERMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Icystar screeched, and everyone got their watermeloooooons out and started smashing them. Firesong facepawed and made all the watermeloooooons disappear.

The white leader took a bow and Dissaparated off the stage.

"wow that was awesome watermelooonness" Frostshine said, and then Punctuationkit and grammarkit poofed next to the hostesses. "Punctuation!" Punctuationkit exclaimed, then poofed away.

"Grammar!" Grammarkit screeched, then looked at Firesong. "You forgot to capitalize my name," she whined, then when she was about to disappear, a yellow tom-kit popped next to her.

"Hey, it's my job to capitalize! After all, I am Capitalizationkit." Grammarkit frowned, then the two kits disappeared.

"Well," Frostshine said. "Thanks for coming! We will put up a poll so you can vote for the winner. Bye!" she finished, and all the cats were teleported back to their normal duties and the hostesses teleported themselves to the studio's green-room.

Firesong yawned as she flopped down onto a couch, flipping through tv channels. She summoned a box of Oreos and started muching, while Frostshine sat down in another chair to watch as well.

They settled on _The Real Housewives Of ThunderClan,_ and yawned as Daisyh started complaining (again).

 **The end!**

 **Just kidding!**

 **"Wait, what?" says Frostshine, still in bold cuz Firesong's to lazy to change the font. "Yup!" exclaims Firesong. 'Ok, now we're done."**

 **So. how was it! Please vote on the poll, thanks!  
~ Moonlight Shining On Ice**


	6. The wonderful prank

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update... writer's block, :P. Anyways, the new host is Icystar, because I'm too lazy to wait a bit longer (how ironic). I don't own Warriors. Anyways, I changed up the writing style a bit, so you might notice the difference. Anyways, I'm glad people sent in more dares, cuz I was like, looking everywhere for dares. And, thank you, Bubbles, for suggesting a prank! I am happy u sent it in :). Anyways, on with the story!**

Firesong slaps Jayfeather with a fish as he runs for cover. "Oh, no you don't!" she yowls as he ducks under a tree, and Frostshine smiles.

"Accio Tree!" she screeches, and the tree that Jayfeather is cowering behind falls on him. "Eek" he screams, and Punctuationkit comes and gut-punches the blind medicine cat.

"OMSC!" Punctuationkit yowls. "Why does everyone forget their punctuation?" The small kit cocks his ears. "Uh, oh, Firestar forgot to add that apostrophe!" With that, Punctuationkit disappears.

A moment later, a white she-cat walks into the scene. "Hm, it could use a bit of glam," she says, and suddenly, everything is glittery.

"Icystar, I know it's your first day," Firesong whines. "but don't mess everything up!" The ginger she-cat flicks her OPPA and all the glitter goes away.

Frostshine dissapears to the Gathering, and Firesong Dissaparates after her. Confused, Icystar just sits there.

Firesong Apparates to Icystar and rolls her eyes. "Do we really need to use side-along Apparition?" she asks, shaking her head. "I thought you were of age."

Soon, the cast cats appear in a clearing. Firesong shoves all the leaders off the tree they were standing on, and motions for Snowfreeze to start up the camera.

"Hey, everyone!" she yells. "Welcome back to Warriors, Truth Or Dare!" Frostshine grabs Icystar's mic, as she forgot to bring her own. "Anyways," the white medicine cat says, "Today, we have a prank, suggested by Bubbles!"

The crowd cheers. "Don't worry, Firestar, it has nothing to do with you." says Firesong. The ginger leader heaves a sigh of relief.

Firesong raises her eyebrows at Firestar. "Or is it?" She waves her paw. "Na, I'm just kidding."

Firesong raises her OPPA and stops time for the three cats of the prank. "Anyways, I have frozen time for them, so they won't know about a thing we say!"

The cats listen intently. "Ok, so, the three cats in the prank are..." Firesong smiles as the crowd leans in.

"Feathertail, Leafpool, and Crowfeather!"

All the cats gasp. They all know about that love triangle, (well, square counting Nightcloud).

Punctuationkit nuzzles Grammarkit. "I'm glad we aren't in _that_ kind of situation" The crowd gasps. "Omg, use your Punctuation, Punctuationkit!" Sandstorm yowls.

"Yeah, punctuation!" Spottedleaf joins in.

Punctuationkit hangs his head in shame, and Firesong and Frostshine smile. They, after all, had caused him to say that, as they were the writers.

"Ok, so, we are going to set up a romantic date for Feathertail and Crowfeather, and have Leafpool watch it all on a tv!" Firesong motions for Frostshine to say something.

"Anyways, let's get started!" Frostshine yowls, and the cats yowl as well. Firesong un-freezes time for the cats who are about to get pranked, and smiles.

"Hey, Feathertail!" she exclaims. "Can you go get me some eyeliner? The make-up cats can show you. And, um, Crowfether, can you get me a sandwich?"

Icystar snickers, as do the other hostesses. Two maintenance cats lead the warriors to a portal, which, (unsurprisingly) leads to an exquisite French café.

The leaders who have scrambled back onto the tree snicker as well, even thought they weren't really paying attention.

Firesong poofs a Jumbotron onto the Great Oak, causing the leaders to fall off. Bramblestar, who wasn't allowed on the Great Oak (because he wasn't "cool enough") snickers, and a certain brown tabby tom is sent flying into space.

Leafpool wanders up to the stage in which Firesong does her nails. "What is this madness?!" she yowls, and chains that are bolted to the ground attach to her legs, but Leafpool doesn't notice.

"Um, Leafpool," Frostshine says nervously, "Wanna watch something funny with us? It's about Firestar," she adds quickly at Leafpool's dissaproving look.

Firestar wails. "I thought it was about-" Sandstorm slapped her tail to the ginger leader's mouth. "She's just kidding," she hissed.

The screen turns on and it shows Feathertail and Crowfeather sitting at a table. "Oh, Feathertail," he purrs, "I'm glad I'm with you! I never loved Leafpool," he says, and while Feathertail giggles, Leafpool curses.

The light brown she-cat's words are cut out, mainly because of the K-plus rating.

The crowd watches as the two cats order a fancy meal, then a platter of chocolates is brought upon them. "Ooh!" Feathertail squeals, shoving a few in her mouth. She notices that Crowfeather is watching, but he is mesmerized by its ugliness.

"Omg," he say admiringly, "Leafpool was always boringly neat with her food."

Feathertail gasps as a platter of gourmet sushi is placed before them. Leafpool screams bloody murder, but Frostshine silences her just in time so she doesn't ruin our happy K-plus rating.

As Feathertail plops a sushi in her mouth, Leafpool breaks free of the chains. She races to to portal before anyone can do anything and jumps in.

Moments later, she appears on the screen. "CROWFEATHER!" she screeches angrily, and the black tom looks up. "Yes?" he whimpers, fear in his eyes.

Feathertail looks uncomfortable, so she scoots away. "Um... Bye!" she says, and dissapears to StarClan. Crowfeather, however, cannot do that.

Leafpool glares at him in disgust, then kicks him in the shin. She drags him back to the portal and throws him in. As Crowfeather tumbles out, Leafpool grabs the platter of sushi and hurries back into the portal.

As the two cats fall out of the portal, Firesong and Icystar close it up.

Frostshine clears her throat, grabbing Icystar's mic again. "And we have a dare as well!" she announces and the whole crowd gasps.

"Crowfeather, Feathertail, get over here!" Firesong yowls. The two cats slowly back away, but Icystar zaps them to the stage. "Nice job!" Firesong says, and the two high-paw.

Frostshine whispered something into Crowfeather's ear, and he gulped. "Feathertail," he said shakily. "I-I cheated on you with Leafpool!"

Feathertail rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know that already, you worthless flea-bag!" She kicks him in the shin, then storms away to StarClan.

"Um... well, that's all, folks!" Icystar says, leaving you with nothing but bold text.

 **So, how'd you like it? Please R &R!**

 **~ Firesong**


End file.
